


The History of Miyadera

by DoctorRosalia



Series: The History of Some Kids [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I made a second one, Yes Miyadera is a lesbian, because i could, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: A lady wants and has kids. But what about the first kid? Things ensue.





	The History of Miyadera

One day there was a lady who decided to have kids, so she only had one kid called Shrine (Miyadera).

Miyadera liked stories. She liked them so much that she got really good at them, and eventually became the best at them.

Then he lady gave birth to a boy with an ironic name (Korekiyo) and died shortly after.

Now, Miyadera has a kid to take care of. Of course this kid gets bored, so she tells him all about STORIES!

As it turns out, the kid likes stories too, and he also becomes the best at stories.

"Hey sis," said the kid.

"Hey bro," said Miyadera.

"Show me what sex is," said the kid.

"Okay," said Miyadera.

So they have a sexy time, and to Miyadera it doesn't feel quite right, and she has no idea why. She thinks she's broken, but she's probably not.

Later she has more sexy times, and she feels more sad because she doesn't feel the same way about the kid.

Knock knock. Who's there? Blood cancer. Oh cool. I hope it's friendly. (Spoilers: it's not.)

Okay, so maybe it's not good. Miyadera's stuck in the hospital for a little bit, and she hopes she can get back to helping that one kid.

Beep beep beep. What's that sound? Beeeeeeeeep. Oh, it's just the sound of Miyadera dying.

Now she's a ghost that can go haunt things and spread spooks.

"Shit," says Miyadera.

Miyadera now has a lot of free time, with not a lot of ways to spend it. 

How do you spend a lot of free time when you're a ghost?  
THINK ABOUT THINGS

What things?  
EVERYTHING

So Miyadera thinks about a lot of things, like disco dragons and funny dolphins. 

She thinks some more. Think think think think think think think think think think think think think think.

"Maybe that wasn't the best way to teach sexual education," thinks Miyadera.

Now she's more sad because she did some stuff while she was living that she probably shouldn't have done.

She's so sad that she starts to wander around.

She finds another ghost! Wait no, that's not a ghost, that's just a living person that can see and talk to ghosts, named Town (Izumo).

She talks to this Town girl, and they become good friends. Then they talk more and solve mysteries and murders and stuff, because they can talk to the dead.

Also Miyadera falls in love with Town, and she tells her about her feelings, and now they're ghoulfriends now.

Now Miyadera is happy now because she's figured she's not broken she's just HELLA G A Y

And she and Town do a lot of fun stuff with each other and oh look, there's another ghost. Yes, it's actually a ghost, and she's pretty sad.

Now there's a lot of girl ghosts everywhere, and no one knows why they're here or where they came from.

"Why are they here?" Asks Miyadera, "Where did they come from?"

While thinking that thought, Town gets killed by that one boy from earlier, and now Miyadera is sad and mad. Smad, maybe.

So more ghosts show up, and it turns out that one boy is behind all of the girl ghosts, and he killed them all for her. Miyadera thinks this is really creepy, so she tries to stop him.

Luckily, that kid is boiling in a boy stew, and his spirit is about to come out.

BATTLE  
MIYADERA VS. BRO  
FIGHT!

Bro thinks he's about to be reunited again and have ghostly sexy times, but Miyadera surprises him with a surprise salt attack, causing him to go to a different plane of existence.

Now Miyadera and her ghost friends and ghoulfriend are having good times and are probably somewhere right now

T H E E N D


End file.
